


Tumblr Drabbles

by kissingcullens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FinnPoe short n sweet works from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My jacket really does look good on you-” Poe says. 

“I…” Finn is tongue-tied. 

The way Poe is staring at him… looking Finn up and down with a hopeful little half-smile… Finn has never been on the receiving end of a look like that, certainly not from someone as handsome and funny and cool and just… just GREAT as Poe… and his face is burning.

“I bet it would look even better…” Poe continues, biting his lip and cocking his eyebrows playfully, “On my bedroom floor.”

“Oh!” Finn stammers, “If you want it back I could always go toss it in your room, I didn’t mean to keep it too long– at least let me mend it for you first, it’s–”

As Finn speaks, he sees Poe’s look turn slowly to one of confusion, then dismay as he tries to reassure Finn that “No, no, buddy, that’s not what I meant, I want you to keep the jacket, it was a gift…. I just… I was just…” 

And the two of them end up blushing furiously and pounding eachother manfully on the back, both talking over one another and saying things like “Cool buddy,” “Thanks man,” “Think nothing of it”

It’s not til later, when Finn is recounting the situation over again to Jessika and she smacks her forehead and cries “What a nerd, that's the oldest line in the book!”  
…that he realizes what a blunder he made-


	2. Sick

Finn getting sick, and Poe taking a few days off just to nurse him-

Getting him fizzy drinks and encouraging him to eat something, even though Finn woozily protests that he isn’t hungry, “I know, buddy, I know… Just try to get something in your stomach if you can, you need your strength–”

Finn, who growing up never had anyone to care how he felt, or baby him when he was sick, thinks guiltily that he wishes he were sick all the time, since it means he gets all this-

Poe and BB8 making sympathetic cooing noises and bringing Finn hot drinks and warm blankets-

Poe letting him rest his head in his lap, stroking Finn’s hair and softly singing an old lullaby to him in a language Finn doesn’t recognize..

“You’re sick, so you decide what we listen to.” Poe says when Finn expresses the desire to hear some music. 

“Can you sing again?” Finn asks, and Poe smiles so fondly and murmurs, “Of course, honey.” (He probably said “Buddy" Finn rationalizes later: Not “Honey…” Finn was so out of it and dizzy he probably misheard… right?)

And it’s so different: in Finn’s experience with illness, you were usually accused of malingering first, subjected to harsh tests and harsher remedies if it was determined that you WERE sick–   
quarantined by yourself away from the rest until you could function again.

A liability, a burden: not someone to be humored and catered to and cared for-

He's definitely not used to a handsome man (who he's a little... okay, a lot... sweet on) kissing his forehead to see if he's still burning up with a temperature, and then calling his squad to say "Finn's still not feeling well, I'm gonna take another day off just to be sure--"


End file.
